A Light In The Dark
by Aviator39
Summary: Galaxies danced in her eyes and constellations glittered beneath her skin. Lanai Skywalker, the daughter of Luke Skywalker. Loyalty, honor, love, compassion, empathy, understanding and power flowed through her veins. Secrets abound in the Galaxy, some more precious than others. He is Lanai's. - A what if story about the events that took place on Starkiller Base.
1. Homecoming

_"Happy are those who dare courageously to defend what they love." - Unknown_

* * *

Rey and Finn watched as Han and Kylo Ren faced off. They both had a bad feeling about how this would end, but neither had the guts to voice the thought out loud.

"You don't have to do this Ben." Han placated, one hand extended towards his son. "Your mother and I just want you home."

Kylo scoffed, dark eyes blazing with hate as he palmed the light saber buckled to his side. "Home?" He spat. "As I recall a rebel base is not a home."

Han sighed, hating to admit that his son was right. A rebel base was no place to raise a child, much less when neither he nor Leia could pay him much attention.

"Please son," he begged. "I know we weren't the best parents. But we'll do our best to make that up to you." Han finished.

Kylo stilled for a moment and then stepped forward before dropping to his knees as a blast caught him in the side.

Rey and Finn looked down to see that Chewy had fired prematurely and turned their attention back to the catwalk.

"You should keep that beast on a leash." Kylo growled as he pushed himself to his feet, arm wrapped tightly around his side.

"I'll take that under advisement." Han muttered. "Anything can be forgiven Ben. Come home."

Kylo stared at Solo for a long moment before giving him a broken smile. "I'm sorry, Dad." He murmured haltingly.

Han stepped closer. "I'm sorry too, son." He said lowly. "Let's get out of here, hmm?"

"I can't." Kylo choked out. "There's something I have to do first."

"Whatever it is, I'll help you." Han stated. "We'll do this together." He moved forward to hug his son.

"Don't!" A new voice shouted and Han froze before turning slightly to see a young woman standing at the far end of his side of the catwalk.

"Lanai what the hell are you doing here?!" Han yelled back, keeping one eye on Ben.

"I'm here so he doesn't kill you." Lanai stated firmly as she walked down the catwalk with ease. "Now get back to the Falcon before his buddies decide to make an appearance."

"Like hell!" Han said. "I'm not leaving you here."

Lanai stared at him, silver eyes pained as she thinned her lips. "This is not your battle to fight Han." She murmured. "Now go before you get caught. That's an order."

Han ground his teeth together as he eyed Kylo. The young man had gone back to being stone faced and cold eyed.

"Fine." Han growled and stomped, carefully back to Chewy.

Rey and Finn glanced at each other and then at Han and Chewy before watching the pair on the catwalk.

"It's time to come in, Ky." Lanai said lowly, just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"It's too soon." Kylo replied, shifting nervously before wincing in pain.

Lanai furrowed her brow. "I beg to differ." She said. "If we fight, then I can make it look like you've been captured."

"Not here." Kylo muttered raggedly as he clutched his side. "In the forest."

Lanai nodded, glancing briefly back at the other and turned back to find Kylo gone.

* * *

"Ben!" Lanai shouted as she sprinted towards the sound of clashing light sabers. She skidded to a stop in a small clearing where Rey and Kylo stood, facing each other down.

"Rey, listen to me." Lanai placated, one hand extended to each of the pair. "He's not what you think he is."

Rey flicked her eyes towards the silver eyed girl. Lanai Skywalker, Han had said her name was. "Why should I stop?" She asked. "He's killed so many people."

Lanai sighed and licked her lips, dark hair whipping her in the face with every gust of wind. "And killing him will not bring those people back, Rey." She said calmly. "You know that, and I need you to listen to me very carefully."

"He killed Finn!" Rey shouted, inching towards Kylo who stumbled back, one hand pressed to his side. "He deserves to die."

"Finn is alive." Lanai stated. "I can feel it. Now please, listen to what I have to say." She paused, watching as Kylo sagged against a tree. "Ben is with the Resistance, they just don't know it."

Rey looked at her wide eyed. "What?!" She asked. "You're lying. You have to be."

Lanai shook her head. "He wasn't originally." She stated. "He did betray my father and kill the other Jedi. That much is true."

"So he is a traitor." Rey said flatly and advanced.

"No!" Lanai shouted and moved between the pair. "Ben and I were married four years before his betrayal. However, I couldn't find it within myself to abandon him, so I went searching for him." She paused, one hand resting on the pommel of her own light saber. "I found him after six months of him being trained by Snoke. He was conflicted and angry and confused."

Rey shook her head as the planet surface gave another nauseating roll. "I don't understand."

"I turned him, Rey." Lanai said firmly. "He's been working as a double agent the entire time."

The ground rolled and shook as she and Rey stared at each other. Lanai bit the inside of her cheek, listening to Kylo's labored breathing behind her.

"He still injured Finn." Rey ground out, eyes steely. "He could die."

"Had he not attacked, Kylo would not have had to take action." Lanai reasoned. "He is injured as well. Quite grievously I might add."

Rey glanced between Lanai and Kylo. "Leia and Han don't know?" She questioned, lowering her light saber by half.

Lanai shook her head, looking back at Kylo who was looking increasingly pale and drawn. "They would never have allowed it." She took a breath, eyes tired. "Besides, by the time I found Kylo, Han had already left."

The ground rocked again, a large fissure opening up several feet away from the group.

"Go get Finn." Lanai ordered. "We don't have long before the planet implodes."

Rey furrowed her brow, eyes flicking between the pair before she sighed and turned off her light saber before sprinting back to Finn.

"She would've killed me..." Kylo muttered lowly, breath labored.

Lanai nodded, and smiled softly. "I'll protect you when we get back to base." She paused and wrapped in arm around his waist and threw his arm over her shoulder. "No one knows what you've been doing, which means everyone there save your mother hate you."

"Fantastic." Kylo drawled as they limped over to where Rey was crouched over Finn.

"He won't wake up." Rey stated, glaring at Kylo, tears staining her cheeks.

"They'll tend to him back at base." Lanai reassured her, even as the ground shook violently and two new fissures opened up. "Right now we need to hope that Chewy and Han get here in time."

"Speaking of..." Kylo muttered raggedly and raised a shaking hand to point off the ledge where the Millinnium Falcon rose out of the chaos.

"Thank god..." Lanai breathed and wrapped her arm more securely around Kylo. "Can you make it up the ramp?" She asked under her breath.

Kylo nodded. "I don't have much choice, do I?" He asked. "You can't exactly carry me."

Lanai chuckled softly. "I can, actually." She murmured. "But I don't think you could handle the embarrassment."

"Hey, love birds!" Han shouted, not seeming surprised at seeing his son standing there. "Get your asses in here!"

Lanai sighed as she and Kylo made their way onto the Falcon. "Get us out of here, Chewy!" She shouted and guided Kylo over to a bench.

Chewy roared something rude about the murderer on his ship but pulled the thrusters to full and took off.

Lanai sighed before perching on the edge of the bed.

"So," Han started. "You wanna tell me exactly what the hell just happened down there?!" He asked, nearly yelling by the end.

Lanai scrubbed a hand down her face, eyes flickering to a neon blue as a fore field sparked to life from her finger tips to wrap around Kylo. "I turned Ben back to our side." She stated. "Almost year after he left I encountered on a surveillance mission and engaged him."

Han rubbed his temples. "I thought he was lost to us and now your telling me that in one interaction you managed to bring him back?"

Lanai nodded, gaze firm. "We're married...besides he never really was lost to you - you just...didn't know where to look." She paused and ran a hand through his snow and sweat damp hair. "He was hurting and confused. He knows he did terrible things that he will one day have to atone for...but as of right now he has a royal pardon."

"You're not seriously giving him a pardon, are you?!" Rey asked, stomping over from where she had been sitting by Finn's side. "You can't do that!"

Han coughed awkwardly and motioned for Rey to calm down. "Actually she can," He said, grubbing the side of his seat as the ship jumped into hyper drive. "She's the -"

Lanai hissed and cut him off with a smack across the back of the head. "I thought we talked about you going around blurting out things you're not supposed to?" She ground out.

"We did!" Han answered, rubbing the back his head. "I was going to say that she's the representative of Princess Leia. She has every right to issue a pardon and I highly doubt that my wife would want to see our only child executed."

"Nice save." Kylo muttered raggedly as Lanai set about healing the gaping wound in his side.

Rey ground her teeth together and slammed her fist against the bulkhead. "Can one of you please explain what exactly the hell is going on here?!" She asked, eyes flashing dangerously.

Han and Lanai shared a glance over Kylo's body. "We're bringing my son home." He stated firmly. "That's all that matters at the moment."

Lanai thinned her lips, sighing in relief as the singed skin knitted itself back together. "It's going to scar." She said, resigned.

"It's okay." Kylo murmured, pulling off one of his gloves to thread their fingers together. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

She dipped her head and pressed their foreheads together, mindful of the cut running diagonally across it. "It was time." Lanai said softly, voice thick. "Any longer and Snoke may have done something you would not have been able to come back from."

"You guys really are in love." Rey muttered, sinking down onto the edge of Finn's bed. "I'm so confused."

Lanai gave her a soft smile. "I will explain everything back at base, Rey. I promise you." She paused, expression suddenly serious as she eyed Han from the corner of her eye. "I need to now if I can trust you two to corroborate what I tell General Organa and the officers."

Han nodded sharply. "You brought our son home. Double agent aside, that's what's gonna matter most to Leia." He placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "I'll have your back. Rey?"

Rey looked back and forth between the two of them, both sets of eyes imploring. She glanced down to see Kylo looking at her from over his chest, which rose and fell with each rapid intake of breath. "Okay," She said. "I can do that."

* * *

Leia wrung her hands as she watched the Mellinnium Falcon descend into the Resistance base. She was sure that she had misheard Chewy's radio. There was no way her son was on that ship. Her son was gone, taken and corrupted by the Dark Side.

"General?" Leia turned to regard Admiral Statura. "What are our orders should Kylo Ren indeed be aboard the Millinneum Falcon?'

She eyed the blaster in his hand, index finger already hovering over the trigger. "Well for starters, don't shoot him." Leia stated flatly. "Whatever the circumstances, he is still my son."

"But, General -"

"Those are your orders." Leia snapped, eyes narrowing. "Do I make myself understood?"

The Admiral nodded briskly before stalking back to his men, barking Leia's orders as he went.

"Someone get me medical!" Han shouted as the ramp lowered to reveal him. "Now!" He carried a limp Finn his arms.

Leia watched, almost in a trance as the medics sprinted over and placed Finn on a truck before driving away. "Where is he?" She asked, walking up to Han and taking his hands. "Is he -"

Han gave her a half-smile. "He's in there." He assured her. "Rey and Lanai are helping him down the ramp. There's quite a bit of explaining to do."

"I figured." Leia sighed, eyes anxious as she watched the trio descend the Falcon with Chewy behind them and then frowning when she noticed the blue shimmer surrounding them. "She doesn't trust us?"

"No," Han muttered, frowning deeply. "She doesn't trust them not to kill him."

Leia looked to where he was pointing and ground her teeth together at seeing Statura and his men, ringing the perimeter, guns raised. "What did I say?!" She shouted. "Lower your weapons. Now!"

The men glanced between Admiral Statura and Leia before slowly lowering their blasters to their sides.

"You as well, Admiral Statura." Lanai said, voice carrying over the landing space. Her silver eyes were a mix of electric blue and diamond, a dangerous combination.

"Lower your weapon dammit!" Han shouted and moved to stand between the trio and the Admiral. "That's my son you're aiming that thing at."

"Han move, please." Lanai said. "We don't need this escalating more than it already has."

Han glanced back at the trio before motioning Chewy to join him as he walked back over to Leia. They didn't get far though as Admiral Statura slammed to the ground in front of them. "Son of a -" He cursed and looked back at the trio.

"What?" Rey asked, raising her hands. "He was in the way."

Han shook his head as he and Chewy stepped over the unconscious Admiral. "Should've seen that coming." He muttered.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading :) Please leave a review, they are much appreciated.**


	2. Explanations and Reuinions

**Notes: the _italicized_ text indicates words/dialogue spoken mentally (meaning through the Force)**

* * *

 _"Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission." - Brom (Inheritance Cycle)_

* * *

The tension in the Medical Wing was palpable as Lanai and Kylo stood to one side while Han hovered next to Finn's bed and Leia, Poe and Rey stood just to his side.

"He's going to be fine." Lanai stated, gesturing to Finn. Her eyes flickered to Finn's form then to Kylo, the cut marring his features shiny with bacta. "I wish you would've let me heal that." She muttered lowly.

Rey cleared her throat. "You promised me an explanation." She said firmly, locking eyes with Lanai. The other girl's eyes had gone back to their normal pure silver. "I'd like to hear it."

Lanai licked her lips and swallowed thickly. "You all know the events that lead to Ben defecting to the First Order," She started and threaded her slim fingers with Kylo's. "What you don't know is that I searched for him. He's my husband. What kind of wife would I be if I abandoned him so easily?"

"A sane one." Poe snorted derisively, refraining from saying more when Leia leveled him with an icy glare.

"That is still my son you're talking about." Leia ground out. "I suggest you temper your comments." Poe swallowed and nodded before turning his attention back to Lanai. "However," Leia continued. "You knew that going after Ben was against my orders, did you not?" She asked, eyeing Lanai sternly.

Lanai smirked slightly, lips quirking up at the corner as she straightened slightly. "With all due respect General," She replied evenly. "I'm not under your command. I am here at my own discretion, not because you commanded me to."

Rey shook her head and shoved her hands through her already messy hair. "Okay, so you went and found Kylo, somehow managed to turn him back tot he Light and then he agreed to be your spy in the First Order?" She said, though it was phrased like a question.

"That is correct." Lanai answered, voice level. "He has been feeding me information for the past several years." She added, piercing gaze focused on Leia and Han. "Information that has in turn lead to multiple victories for the Resistance."

"He helped me escape with Poe." A groggy voice interjected and the group turned their focus to Finn as he lazily blinked. "Told me where they were holding him and when the halls would be empty." He added, voice slightly slurred thanks to the pain killers coursing through his system. "Always knew there was something off about him."

Ben snorted softly. "Sure you did." He muttered and shook his head. "But he is telling the truth. Dameron would not have escaped had I not wanted it to be so."

"Gee, thanks." Poe commented dryly, but there was slight twitch at the corner of his mouth that suggested he wasn't as peeved as he was pretending to be. "Still don't trust you."

Han sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. "And how exactly did you manage to keep all of this a secret?" He asked, gaze scrutinizing as it zeroed in on Lanai.

Lanai brushed some of her hair to the side, smile mirthful as the events played through her memory. "Well, it wasn't entirely a secret." She admitted. "My Council knew and the relevant pilots who made runs to the rendezvous points."

"But you didn't see fit to tell me." Leia stated, a note of bitterness lacing her words.

"As I stated General," Lanai snapped. "I am not under your command, nor will I ever be."

Rey glanced between the two women, apprehension making her chest tight. "I'm so confused...well sorta." She commented. "But who are you exactly?"

Chewy roared something, but it was lost on Rey.

"Shut it!" Han snapped and she could've sworn that the Wookie glared at him. "You know better than to go blurting out things like that."

Lanai gave Rey a small smile. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that yet." Her expression remained placid and Rey groaned in frustration.

"I still want more of an explanation." Leia demanded. "You owe us that much."

"Owe you?!" Lanai questioned, raising her voice. "Your son is home, safe and sound. He has risked life and limb for your cause and yet you demand that he detail everything that he has had to do." She pulled her shoulders back, eyes flashing dangerously as she regarded the smaller woman across from her. "More arrogant yet, you demand a further explanation of me when I was the only one to go after him despite everything he had done. I owe you nothing."

With that Lanai turned and stalked out of Medical, Ben following close behind to avoid the impending awkward situation.

* * *

"That could've gone better." Ben commented softly as they entered Lanai's quarters. "I thought you and mother were going to start fighting or something."

Lanai sighed through her nose. "That was a fight, Ben." She muttered tiredly. "Just because it didn't come to blows, doesn't change its definition."

Ben ran a hand through his hair - it need a trim and moved forward to cup her face in his hands. "I'm home." He murmured against her hair. "Let that be enough for now."

"It's more than enough for a lifetime." Lanai breathed, tears pricking her eyes as they sank down onto the bed. "Gods I missed you."

"As did I." Ben replied gently, breath stuttering as she ghosted her lips over his. One hand rose to tangle in her mahogany waves, while the other curled around her back and yanked her into his lap.

Lanai smiled down at him, argent eyes glassy with unshed tears as she pressed a searing kiss to his lips. It was filled with want, passion and above all relief and love. "I love you." She murmured against the damaged skin of his left cheek. "And I'm so sorry."

Ben frowned, brushing the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs even as his own eyes filled with moisture. "Sorry for what?" He asked gently, other hand rubbing small circles into the small of her back and noticing for the first time how truly exhausted she looked.

"For this." Lanai breathed, fingers hovering over the slice going diagonal across his face from right to left. "Your beautiful face...I let her hurt you."

He chuckled ruefully. "This is nothing." Ben said lowly. "I did it to myself by engaging Rey." He paused. "Besides, it didn't take anything with it. I still have all my bits."

Lanai laughed, the sound mixed with a sob as as moved to kiss him again only to be interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Lanai...Ben?" Han's voice called from outside, sounding slightly worn. "Leia and I would like to speak with you."

Both Jedi sighed. "So much for peace and quiet." Ben muttered and stood, straightening out his robes.

"I wonder what she wants now..." Lanai mused, undoing her braids so her hair looked respectable.

"I guess we're about to find out." Ben stated and stepped forward allowing the door to hiss open.

* * *

Kylo Ren had left. He had defected back to the Resistance and Hux knew he was going to be the one paying the price.

He'd known that their relationship was a mistake from the beginning - well, not a mistake, but a risky gamble nonetheless. "Why?" Hux muttered to himself, having secluded himself in his quarters once his shift had ended.

 _"Because he's like you."_ A gentle voice answered, a voice that he had not heard in years. _"It was time for him to leave."_

Hux inhaled with a shudder. _"Snoke is angry."_ He replied and chewed on his lower lip. _"He plans to punish me."_

The voice sighed as Hux lowered his head to his hands. _"There is nothing I can do about that I'm afraid."_ It replied.

 _"I figured as much."_ Hux stated. _"He won't kill me though. I'm still useful."_ He paused and reached under the high collar of his uniform to finger the carved pendant around his neck. _"Will I be able to see him again?"_

 _"Most likely,"_ the voice said. _"He always finds a way back to those he loves. We will find a way to bring you back."_

Hux nodded, squaring his shoulders as he placed his hat on his head. _"You should leave. You never know who might be listening."_ With that, the gentle, reassuring presence left him as he rose and exited his quarters.

He avoided running into as many people as possible as he stuffed his emotions back into the box he kept them in. Snoke was observant, far too observant about such things and the last thing he needed on top of his punishment was being accused of going soft.

"Gods help me." Hux muttered as he strode into the audience chamber, eyes staring straight ahead as he approached Snoke's hologram. "Supreme Leader..." He intoned and clasped his hands behind his back.

"You have failed me General," Snoke rasped, displeasure and anger rolling off him in waves. "You allowed the girl and her compatriots to take Kylo Ren and now I have learned that he was never in fact loyal to us."

Hux bit his tongue, suppressing the urge to snap something rude in response. How could he have known? He was Force sensitive yes, but only to certain extent. He surely wasn't gifted enough to read a mind as guarded as Kylo Ren's had been.

"I was unaware of where Ren's true loyalties lay, Supreme Leader." He answered.

Snoke scoffed in disgust. "I am well aware of the true nature of your relationship, General." He sneered. "Are you telling me that in the nights you spent together you gleaned nothing of his true alliance?"

Hux nodded sharply, chest tight as remembered the many nights spent in each others arms. "I am ashamed to say I did not, Supreme Leader." He replied evenly, voice monotone.

"That is unacceptable, General." Snoke hissed and Hux ground his teeth as a sharp pain made itself known behind his right eye. "You are still too useful to kill." He mused and his hologram leaned forward. "But punishing you may make you think better of failing me again."

Hux opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was an agonized scream as he dropped to his knees, body alight with pain.

He continued to writhe on the floor, feeling as though every cell in his body had been set alight as he listened to Snoke chuckle smugly in the background.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading :) Please leave a review, they are appreciated.**


	3. Things Discussed and Plans Made

"Being both soft and strong is a combination very few have mastered." - Unknown

* * *

A tense silence reigned as Ben and Lanai followed behind Han as they walked towards the Command Center.

"You two are awfully quiet." Han commented, glancing behind him briefly. He knew Leia had been more than harsh on Lanai earlier, but silence was uncharacteristic of the couple behind him. Or, at least it had been in the past.

"I figured I should save my breath for arguing with your mother." Lanai replied flatly, linking her fingers with Ben's.

"She is your aunt," Ben added cautiously. "Perhaps, giving her some slack wouldn't hurt."

Lanai snorted softly, a rueful smile twisting her lips. "Perhaps she should give you the benefit of the doubt." She stated. "You were the one risking your life after all."

Ben shook his head and sighed. "Let's just try to keep this conversation as calm as possible," He suggested. "I think we've all had enough stress and excitement for one day."

"That I agree with." Han muttered and stood to the side as they arrived at the Command Center. "Here are the two love birds you requested, Your Worshipness." He called sarcastically.

Leia looked up from the map she'd been looking over and gave him a look. "Very funny, you scruffy looking nerfherder." She shot back and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Ben chuckled under his breath. "Well it's good see you two can still annoy each other properly." He commented and wrapped one arm around Lanai's waist, thumb tracing small circles into the slight round of her hip.

"Believe me that was never the problem." Han stated and gave Leia a small smile. "I'll see you later, dear."

Leia rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly as she watched him leave. She turned her gaze to focus it on Ben and Lanai. "I believe I owe you both an apology."

Lanai raised an eyebrow slightly and glanced at Ben. "That's not necessary, General." She stated. "Really."

Ben nodded, arm still placed reassuringly around Lanai's waist. "This really isn't necessary, Mother." He murmured.

"No, it is." Leia insisted and placed her hands on the edge of the holoscreen in front of her, fingers splayed. "I was out of line." She paused and looked at Lanai. "You did what you had to do. And, you were right, you were the only one to go after Ben. We owe you a great debt."

"Leia," Lanai breathed and ran a hand through her hair. "You don't owe me a thing. And, apology accepted." She gave the General a warm smile. "However, I doubt that everyone on this base feels the same way."

Leia sighed and glanced at Ben, who shifted uneasily. She had no doubt that he could feel the hostile and untrusting feelings swirling through the air. "I agree," Leia said and pinched the bridge of her nose. "But, hopefully once Luke arrives he should help smooth things out."

Ben swallowed thickly. "Somehow, I doubt that he'll want to defend his traitor of a Padawan to the rest of the Resistance." He looked down at his boots. "And, he'd have every right to do that."

"My father has always been forgiving," Lanai murmured and sent waves of reassurance his way. "He forgave his father after all."

Leia pursed her lips and nodded sharply. "Rey is leaving in a few moments. She's going to do her best to explain the situation in its entirety." She gave the couple a warm smile. "If there's anything you want Luke to know, I suggest you catch up to her."

"I do believe I have something I wish my father to know." Lanai said lowly. "We'll head to the Falcon now."

"Good." Leia smiled softly, nodding to the both of them as they left the Command Center and out towards the Falcon.

"I still don't know why he would come back." Ben muttered, scuffing his right boot in the dirt. "Not after everything I've done."

Lanai rolled her eyes affectionately. "Yes, because my father has no other reason to return except to bask in your awe inspiring presence." She teased, smiling playfully when he gave her an annoyed look.

"Well, I'm glad to see you've developed a sense of humor," Ben commented and wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders. "However sarcastic it may be."

"I got it from you." Lanai muttered and laughed lightly before growing quiet as Rey approached them.

"I heard you're staying behind." Rey stated, wiping her hands on a grease stained cloth. "Going to find your Dad too much excitement for you?"

Lanai chuckled, amused. "I think it would be in everybody's best interest if I remained here with Ben." She replied evenly.

Rey nodded. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." She glanced a Ben, eyes still filled with distrust. "Are you going to train with Luke if I manage to bring him back?"

"If he'll have me." Ben muttered.

"Right," Rey said after a moment of awkward silence. "Is there anything you want me to tell him?" She asked, looking at Lanai again. "I mean, he is your Dad and all."

Lanai nodded, brushing her hair out of her face only to have the wind blow it back. "Tell him," She started and swallowed thickly at the thought of seeing her father again. "Tell him his daughter would like to hug her father again."

Rey nodded, giving her a small smile before jogging up the ramp of the Falcon with BB-8 close behind.

"I'm surprised your father agreed to let her pilot the Falcon," Lanai commented as she watched the ship rise into the clear sky. "He just about has a heart attack when anyone dares to touch it."

Ben shrugged, seeming even more apathetic than before. "Must be something about her." He muttered, not waiting to see if Lanai followed him back inside the base.

* * *

 **On Ahch-To (apprx. 48 hours later)**

"We need you back, Luke." Rey insisted, chest heaving with an exasperated sigh. She'd spent the past day and half doing her damnest to convince Luke to come back and train her.

Luke looked at her, clear blue eyes still haunted with the ghosts of that faithful day. "They don't need me." He stated. "No one needs a failure."

Rey groaned, completely frustrated with the Jedi in front of her. His - well, her lightsaber was clipped to her waistband, since apparently he couldn't take it back now that it'd chosen her. "Fine!" She shouted. "Hide here on this Force forsaken island like a coward."

"I am not a coward." Luke ground out, eyes flashing and Rey smirked at seeing some of the fabled Jedi she'd heard about coming back.

"Aren't you?" Rey continued. "Hiding here because of one bad thing that happened, leaving your daughter behind to finish raising herself, abandoning Leia to a position that no person should have to bear alone. Sounds like the best definition of cowardice if I've ever heard one." She paused and sucked in a breath. "Yes, Ben Solo betrayed you in the worst way possible, but you don't know the rest of the story."

Luke scowled at her. "Then by all means, tell it to me." He crossed his arms over his chest, powder blue eyes boring into her hazel ones.

Rey sighed and rolled her shoulders back. "Lanai, your daughter apparently searched for Ben after he killed the other Padawans and left for the Dark Side," She wrung her hands, knowing that getting all the information out was probably her only chance of convincing Luke to come back. "She found him six months after Snoke had begun training him, and according to her he was still warring with the Light Side part of him. So, she stayed with him, masking her presence from Snoke and managed to turn him back." Another breath. "Ben's been spying for the Resistance ever since then."

"How?" Luke questioned, probing at Rey's mental shields but they were strong for someone so untrained. "How did my daughter manage to do this?"

Rey shrugged. "I don't know," She answered honestly. "The power of love, I guess."

Luke shook his head, feeling the swell of emotion building up inside him. His stubborn Lanai, never knowing when to give up. Except this time, it seemed that she was right not to.

"My daughter doesn't want me back," He said lowly. "She hates me for leaving her."

"Ten years is a long time to hate someone." Rey stated. "Besides, I know for a fact that what you just said isn't true any longer." She paused and paced up to him, placing her slim hands on his broad shoulders. "Lanai told me to tell you that she would very much like to hug her father again."

Luke sighed heavily, scrubbing his non-robotic hand down his face. "You're sure?" He asked softly, a sliver of hope bleeding into his voice.

Rey nodded. "Yes," She said firmly. "Now please, come back with me."

* * *

 **On D'Qar (3 days later)**

Rey and Luke gazed out of the windshield of the Millinneum Falcon as they descended into the Resistance Headquarters, the bright lights of the Command Center illuminating the field below them.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked, glancing at the Jedi seated next to her - her Master now. Her brow furrowed as she felt the waves of nervousness wash over her.

Luke nodded somewhat jerkily. "As I'll ever be," He murmured. "It's simply a bit overwhelming being in her presence after so long. The Force is extremely strong with her."

"I noticed." Rey stated plainly. "The air around her and Ben is practically vibrating with it." She sighed and pushed herself out of the pilot's seat, motioning for Luke to follow her. "Better not keep them waiting."

"Right..." Luke muttered and moved to follow her down the ramp and out into the cool night air. He looked around, breath stopping in his chest as he caught sight of her - his not so little girl, mahogany hair hanging in loose ringlets down her back and silver eyes matching the arm smile on her face as she watched him approach.

Lanai inhaled, the feeling of the Bond between her and her father repairing itself almost overwhelming with the amount of relief it brought. "Feels right, doesn't it?" Ben asked softly, breath ticking the hair by her ear.

"It does..." Lanai murmured and laced her fingers with the ones pressed against her hip. She watched as Luke approached them both, stopping a few feet in front of them, indecision clear in his powder blue eyes as his hands twitched like they wanted nothing more than to embrace her.

"Go to him." Ben pushed, nudging her slightly. "Gods know he won't do it himself."

Lanai gave him a playfully chiding look before stepping forward, robes blowing back with the crisp breeze that filtered through the base. "Father..." She all but whispered once she was in front of him. "I've missed you."

"And I you..." Luke managed, voice rough and choked as the warmest light he'd felt in years washed over him, enveloping him in it's purity and affection. "I'm so -"

He was cut off but Lanai placing two delicate fingers against his beard framed lips and shushing him. "You don't need to apologize," She murmured gently. "I understand why you did what you did...all is forgiven."

Luke opened his mouth to say something else, but found he couldn't as Lanai buried her face in the junction where his neck and shoulder met and stifled sobs wracked her lithe frame. "I missed you so much." She managed and wrapped her deceptively strong arms around him in a crushing grip.

Ben shifted uneasily from where he'd stayed rooted to the stop, one boot scuffing in the dirt as he refused to look at his former master. _"Look at me."_ A firm voice commanded and despite his best efforts he found himself staring into Luke's intense azure eyes that stared back into his over Lanai's shoulder.

 _"Were you not listening to my daughter, my Padawan?"_ Luke questioned. _"All is forgiven."_

 _"Bit rushed in that decision, don't you think?"_ Ben asked, fists clenched behind his back as he awaited Luke's answer.

Luke sighed through their Bond that had somehow managed to remain intact. _"From what young Rey has told me, you have more than repaid this world for your past actions."_ He paused. _"I think a new start is the best course of action."_

Lanai chuckled. "Didn't take you two long to work things out." She smiled affectionately, giving Ben a beaming smile.

"I think the sappiness of this is wounding my soul," Han commented wryly, lips quirked in a playful smirk. "Mind if we bring this tear-jerking reunion to an end?"

Luke shook his head. "I see you haven't lost your lack of tact." He stated and raised an eyebrow at his old friend. "A pleasant constant in all this change."

Han huffed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...whatever you say." He muttered. "Let's leave the love birds alone before they implode."

Lanai rolled her eyes before giving her father a parting smile and joined Ben on the way back to her quarters.

* * *

Hux groaned inwardly as a Stormtrooper jostled his still bruised ribs and overall sore body.

"Apologies, General." The Stormtrooper stuttered. "I didn't mean to -"

"It's fine." Hux snapped, perhaps a little sharper than he meant to and waved a hand dismissively before continuing his brisk stride back to his quarters. "Imbecile." He ground out, leaning heavily against his door once it slid closed.

Snoke's punishment hadn't lasted one night - no, it had lasted all Force forsaken week. His sides were still littered with livid bruising from his body slamming against the unforgiving stone of Snoke's audience chamber and his mental shields were all but fried - how Snoke hadn't taken anything from him was beyond him.

"I can't take this much longer." Hux muttered to himself and pushed himself to his feet.

 _"But you must."_ The warm voice from days earlier stated. _"A few months more if nothing else."_

Hux sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and silently hoping that Snoke wasn't listening in. _"Define a few months."_ He ground out, teeth clenching as he bumped into the side of his desk to retrieve a bottle of painkillers from the top right drawer. _"I sense that Snoke is beginning to suspect."_

The voice hummed as if in thought. _"Four...six at the most."_ It paused before continuing. _"The Finalizer is just beyond Naboo's borders as I understand it. And since even the First Order isn't rash enough to take on the Galaxy's most formidable military force, you should be safe to visit him in a few days."_

 _"Thank you."_ Hux replied, genuinely thankful for once. _"Now if you'll excuse me -"_

 _"Of course, General."_ The voice intoned. _"May the Force be with you."_


	4. Confrontations and Revelations

"This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster; an elegant weapon for a more civilized age." - Obi-Wan Kenobi

* * *

The sound of lightsabers clashing greeted Ben and Lanai as they made their way out into the training yard. "The preparations to leave for Naboo should take another day at most." Ben stated as they stopped at the edge where Luke and Rey were sparring.

"Good." Lanai murmured. "We've both been away for too long." She laced her fingers with his, thumb rubbing circles into the thin skin of his inner wrist. "It seems the news of your true allegiance has circulated."

Ben nodded, sighing slightly. "Admiral Statura still gives me dirty looks." He grumbled and scuffed a boot into the dirt. "But I suppose I can live with it."

Lanai chuckled lightly and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It feels strange, things going back to almost normal." She tilted her head to the other side slightly, gaze critical as it settled on Luke and Rey. "Our people miss us - well, you mostly according to the reports I've read."

"I'm surprised most of them remember me. Ten years is a long time." Ben replied, the arm around Lanai's waist tightening slightly. "I hope you didn't turn me into a hero." He muttered, voice slightly amused.

"Of course not," Lanai said, an amused smile playing on her lips. "They did that all by themselves."

Ben groaned, scrubbing a hand down his face and winced as he pressed a bit too hard on the still tender skin on his scar. "Oh, that's Kriffing fantastic." He muttered, eyes trained on the fight in front of him. "He's letting her win."

"What?" Lanai asked, silver eyes flicking up to focus on her father and Rey. She watched them dance back and forth, blue and green blades slicing and jabbing. "Going easy on her, are you?"

Luke motioned for Rey to stop and turned to regard his daughter. Gone were the flowing robes from the day before. In their place were tight leather pants, black boots and a torso hugging sleeveless shirt. "I don't know what you mean." He replied, shoving a hand through his sweaty hair.

Lanai sighed, brushing her braid back over her shoulder. "You're letting her win, Father." She stated and walked forward. "She'll never learn anything if her Master is afraid of injuring her."

"Lanai, don't." Luke said tersely, powder blue eyes narrowing as she approached.

"I've seen you do better. Seven hells, I know you can do better." Lanai taunted, motioning Rey to the side as she took the girl's place opposite her father. "You're doing her no good by going soft on her, old man."

Rey glanced at Ben who in turn shifted his gaze to father and daughter. "I really hope you have a plan here, hun." He stated and flexed his fingers. "Cause your father looks ready to kill you?"

Lanai chuckled, dancing back as Luke advanced. "No, but giving her a good walloping comes to mind." He muttered and twirled his lightsaber in his hand.

"We'll see." Lanai murmured and slashed at him, the white blade of her lightsaber vanishing in the bright sunlight as she pushed Luke back. "Slow." She admonished.

"And here I thought you weren't mad at me anymore." Luke deadpanned and parried, green blade skimming by his daughter's ear by an inch. "I can see I was wrong."

Lanai sighed, copper braid whipping around as she spun and struck out. "My pushing you to teach at your full potential has nothing to do with my emotions." She blocked his next blow with a electric blue force field and danced back. "However, your feelings of inadequacy are not an excuse for going easy on a student." Another series of blows, one striking Luke in the ribs.

"She's untested. She's never been properly trained." Luke glanced down at the singed hole in his robes, the skin was pink and tender but not burned. "I wasn't sure what she could handle." His voice remained stoic, even as his emotions drifted into plain view across his face.

"That is why you should be pushing her." Lanai insisted, tone and expression as placid as a lake despite the rush of emotions building up inside her. "You used to make me spar until my knees hit the ground out of pure exhaustion. And, it was the same with Ben and the other Padawans." She jumped back as he went for her stomach, blue eyes flashing dangerously. "We trained and practiced until we knew the movements by memory, until we could fight each other blind folded. We trained until we were the masters of our powers, not the other way around."

Luke sighed, pushing sweat damp hair out his eyes. He was out of practice - in his self-induced exile he hadn't seen the need to train and now that laziness was making itself known. "It's a different age, Lanai. Things change." He said and just managed to raise his saber to block her blow.

Lanai scoffed, disbelief washing over her. "Nothing has changed." She barked. "The good guys are fighting the bad guys and the Jedi are stuck in the middle." Spinning she delivered another series of blows before locking blades with her father. "We need a leader. Prove to me that you are capable of handling that responsibility again."

"I can be," Luke assured her and deactivated his lightsaber. "Just give me time." He muttered and stalked back into the hanger.

"Master wa-" Rey tried before sighing. "What just happened?"

Ben groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Unresolved issues." He replied and looked to Lanai, jerking his head towards the hanger. "Go, talk to him. I'll train with her."

Lanai nodded, eyes grateful. "That should be fun." She grumbled.

* * *

Luke jumped as a light knock sounded at the door of his quarters. "What?" He barked and rubbed at his eyes.

"Let me in," Lanai murmured through the sliding metal door. "Please."

"Come in." Luke sighed and sat back against the headboard of the bed. He watched Lanai as she entered, a cloth wrapped package in her hands.

Lanai sighed inwardly, moving the package back and forth between her hands. "I had the medical team requisition a new hand for you." She said softly. "I imagine that the other one has seen better days."

"That's not necessary." Luke said, flexing his prosthetic hand self-consciously. "Really, this one is just fine." He gave her a halfhearted smile that didn't meet his eyes.

"It may not be necessary, but it's something I wanted to do for you." Lanai answered gently and moved to sit beside him on the bed. "Let me see..."

Luke hesitated slightly before extending the prosthetic towards his daughter, eyes critical of the scratched and worn metal. "It really does look like it's seen better days, hasn't it?" He muttered and laughed ruefully.

Lanai nodded, lips quirking at the corner. "I know I was hard on you earlier," She said softly. "I'm not angry at you. I don't hate you." Her hands shifted to carefully detach the prosthetic from her father's arm, slim fingers warm on his cool skin. "But, I am still dealing with some things."

"Things?" Luke questioned, blue eyes curious as he watched her put the old prosthetic to the side. "What things?"

"Things from when you left." She swallowed tightly, hating how easily her eyes filled with tears. It was pathetic. "Mother was gone and then you disappeared, leaving me to be raised by Council members and courtiers. It wasn't exactly how I envisioned the rest of my childhood." Her hands held the stump of his arm delicately, as if the smallest move would injure him.

"You're not going to hurt it." He said lowly, placing a calloused hand on her leg. "I promise."

Lanai chuckled softly, fingers tracing the metal attachment site embedded in his arm. "I would never hurt you...not intentionally at least." She muttered and pulled out the new hand from it's wrapping. It was so real looking that Luke had to blink a couple times. "The circuits are built into the synthetic flesh, so no more separate parts and a new filler has been developed in case you ever burn it or slice it open." The stump of his arm and the new hand fit together with an almost inaudible click as the free edge of synthetic skin smoothed over to blend with his own.

Luke flexed the new hand, relishing how the prosthetic responded with almost no delay or the irritating click of old mechanics. "It's impressive." He stated plainly and watched as Lanai nodded silently.

"You deserve the best, especially seeing as we all but forced you to come back." She mumbled and tipped her head back, blinking furiously at the gathering tears. "I'm sorry, it just - it still hurts to think about the day you left."

"May as well call it what it is," He said and squeezed her leg slightly. "I abandoned you, and it was the single most regretted decision in my entire life."

Lanai gave him a look, argent eyes boring into his blue ones. "You didn't seem that broken up about it when you did it." She muttered, gaze shifting to focus on some inconsequential spot on the polished concrete floor. "Sometimes it feels like it was yesterday..."

Luke swallowed past the lump in throat, chest aching with the way he choked out every breath. "I am so sorry..." He whispered. Tears pooled along his lash lines as he closed his eyes, bowing his head in regret. "...so sorry..."

"Please don't cry. If you start, I won't be able to stop." She breathed, one hand coming up to comb through his hair. "I am partly to blame as well. I went after Ben, but I should have gone after you as well."

"No." He replied firmly, shaking his head. "No, I was not in a state you would've wanted to see." A pause as he swiped at his eyes. "I was beyond angry. Sometimes I think back on it and I find that, if you had come after me, I couldn't guarantee your safety."

Lanai nodded, teeth worrying her bottom lip. "I understand that now." She replied gently and pulled him into a hug. "As I said before, all is forgiven."

* * *

"Mother's called us to the Command Center." Ben stated as he stuck his head into his and Lanai's quarters. "It seems that some of the officers have become suspicious as to why you supposedly outrank them."

Lanai ground her teeth together and sighed. "I suppose a secret can only be kept for so long." She muttered, tightening the sash of her dress. She had redone her hair so two thin braids wrapped around her head, allowing the rest of the mahogany tresses to fall down her back. "This should be interesting."

"I think interesting is going to be an understatement." Ben replied, offering Lanai his arm as they walked down the hallway towards the Command Center. Already they could hear raised voices - both Han and Luke were easy to pick out, with Leia just under them.

Entering the Command Center was like entering a battle arena. Everyone was either shouting and waving their arms around or doing the wise thing and keeping their distance.

"What is going on here?!" Lanai shouted, accented voice carrying over the cacophony of the other voices.

Silence descended as every face in the room turned to face her. "You!" Admiral Statura accused, pointed a bony finger in her direction. "Tell us who you truly are!"

Lanai scoffed, upper lip curling in disgust. "I am not under your command, Admiral." She hissed, the accent she had been masking fully coming through as she stared down the enraged Admiral. "I owe you nothing, much less an explanation."

Her eyes scanned the room, watching those that were her people as they shifted nervously. Hands moved to rest over blaster holsters while Ben and Luke each rested a hand on their lightsabers.

"There have been too many secrets in this base as of late." Admiral Akbar stated, bulbous eyes settling on Lanai. "We cannot have dissent among the troops."

Lanai sighed, silver eyes hard as she scanned the group and she pressed two fingers to the bridge of her nose. "I should've listened to my Council when they said getting involved would be a bad idea." She muttered to herself.

Admiral Statura edged forward, bony finger still pointed at Lanai. "What are you girl?" He growled. "A spy? Or just some wench to warm Ben Organa's bed?"

Anything he might have said further was cut off by Ben's hand coming to wrap around his throat. "Have care how you speak, Admiral." He group out, fingers tightening. "You speak to the Queen of the only planet willing to openly back the Resistance."

Another silence fell over the Command Center as the information settled. "Naboo." Admiral Statura choked out. "You're the Queen of Naboo."


	5. Journey to Naboo

**The language used is Trigesdaleng (Grounder Language) from the 100.**

* * *

"Rise and rise again, until lambs become lions"

* * *

The Admiral's choked out words were met with silence and an impassive gaze from Lanai. "I prefer Khaleesi...or Heda." She mused and paused. "Breik em au. (Free him.)" Lanai instructed Ben, who dropped the Admiral to the floor after a few moments.

"Yu beda don teik ai frag em op. (You should have let me kill him)." Ben growled, dark eyes flashing as he stared down at the gasping man.

"I doubt killing the Admiral would be to our advantage." Lanai mused, silver eyes impassive as she regarded those gathered. "What Admiral Statura said is correct. I am the Queen of Naboo and I will be given the respect I am due."

"Why did you not reveal this information sooner?" Admiral Akbar questioned.

Lanai hummed under her breath, ignoring the questioning gazes from Rey and Poe. "Your General and my Council deemed it would be in the best interest of my safety if my identity was kept a secret." She paused and brushed some hair from her shoulder. "I agreed."

Admiral Akbar opened his mouth, no doubt to question her further when Leia interjected. "I think that's quite enough, Admiral." Leia said firmly. "Someone get Admiral Statura to medical. The rest of you, clear out!"

The room emptied quickly with Rey, Finn and Poe lingering in one of the doorways. "Even us, General?" Poe asked.

"No, stay." Leia muttered, waving a hand absently and sighing. "That most definitely could have gone better."

"Understatement of the day." Han commented dryly. "Just stating the obvious." He defended as Leia leveled him with a glare.

Lanai turned to Ben, ignoring the others. "Ste op floudon ogud? (Is the ship ready?)" She asked lowly.

"Sha. (Yes.)" Ben answered. "We can leave the moment you say the word."

"Good." She murmured, eyes flickering to the trio by the door. "All of us, along with a squadron of Resistance soldiers will leave for Naboo within the hour." Lanai paused. "I suggest you pack."

"Wait just a second!" Rey called out as Lanai turned her back. "You can't just say something like that and expect people to just take it."

Luke and Leia nodded. "Rey has a point." Luke said. "Give them time to process this."

"I suggest they process quickly." Lanai stated flatly. "It will only take a day to reach Naboo."

With that she and Ben turned and strode out.

* * *

Hux stood on the bridge of _The Finalizer_ facing the large view ports. He watched as the streaks of light that were stars flew by as the colossal ship traveled through hyperspace.

"We're nearly at the Naboo System, General." Lieutenant Mitaka stated from his post at the navigation controls. "We'll keep a distance, but get close enough to observe."

Hux nodded sharply. "Good." He replied. "Find me when we come out of hyperspace." Not waiting for a response he strode from the bridge and back to his quarters.

 _"It won't be much longer."_ A soothing voice drifted into his thoughts. It wasn't the same voice from the day before, but this one was undoubtedly more welcome. _"Only a few months more."_

 _"So, I've heard."_ Hux answered as he entered his quarters and sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. _"When will I see you?"_ He asked.

The voice hummed, soft waves of comfort washing over his consciousness. _"In a few days."_ It said and sighed. _"I should go...I love you."_

Hux inhaled shakily, scrubbing his hands down his face. "I love you too." He whispered to the empty room.

* * *

The silence that hung in the main cabin of the silver Naboo cruiser was bordering on downright uncomfortable. Not even Chewy growled through the comm link to the Falcon which followed behind. Lanai and Ben had vanished into their private cabin almost immediately after boarding - that had been hours ago.

"Someone please say something." Rey said, shoving her hands through her hair. "Anything - how about explaining what the Kriff is going on exactly?!"

"I agree with Rey." Poe stated, leaning forward as his gaze came to rest on Luke, Leia and Han. "I think we're owed an explanation."

The three looked at each other and then back at the trio opposite them. "Naboo has been the only non-New Republic planet to openly back the Resistance. Other planets that wish to stay out of direct conflict support our cause through them." Leia paused and sighed. "Because of her position, Naboo's Council and I thought it would be best if Lanai's position were kept a secret."

Finn nodded. "I get that." He said and rubbed his jaw. "But why keep it a secret from the rest of your command crew? Don't you trust them?"

"It wasn't a matter of trust, young one." Luke interjected. "It was matter of my daughter's safety. The less people who knew her true title, the better."

"That could be debated." Lanai stated as she and Ben entered the main cabin. Her hair was done in proper braids down - most likely the work of her handmaids and she was dressed in dark blue tunic, white pants and black boots. "Perhaps I would have been afforded more respect if people had known who I was."

Ben frowned. "Or dissenters could have tried to kill you." He stated. He looked different now that he was clad in the clothing of royalty. Gone were the black robes that had turned him into Kylo Ren, yet the colors were still cool - a black coat, dark blue shirt, dark grey trousers and black boots with his lightsaber clipped to his waist.

Lanai gave him a half-smile and leaned back against him. "Things on Naboo have changed since any of you have last visited - for some of you this will be your first time." She paused and regarded the group with a level gaze. "Like most planets we felt the need to change with the fall of the Empire. We built up our military until no one dared threaten us, we developed our own language apart from Galactic Standard and our way of life has changed quite dramatically."

Han frowned, clasping his hands on top of the table. "Changed how exactly?" He questioned.

Ben and Lanai glanced at each other. "I think the most starkly different thing," Ben started. "Is that slavery is now common place."

"Ben!" Leia scolded, shock widening her eyes. "How could you -"

"If you would let him explain." Lanai drawled and motioned for Ben to continue.

"The slaves are all former Imperial soldiers, both officers and troopers." He explained and sighed. "We, meaning former rulers came to the decision that killing all of them simply because they were following orders was barbaric."

Lanai nodded. "That is where the slave system came about." She added. "Naboo was far more lenient in its sentencing than other planets. On other planets the former Imperial troopers were executed by the hundreds."

Leia thinned her lips and frowned. "And you didn't think to share this information with me when you arrived?" She asked tersely.

"Why should she have?" Luke defended. "It was hardly relevant at the time."

Rey and Finn swallowed, still trying to process everything. "That all sounds rather terrible." Finn said and glanced at Poe. The X-Wing pilot seemed to be taking everything with surprising calmness.

"Don't look at me, buddy." Poe stated, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat. "I think those bastards got exactly what they deserve."

Rey sighed and rested her head in her hands. "I thought I left a life like that behind when I left Jakku." She muttered and Finn placed a comforting arm around her slim shoulders.

Lanai gazed at her sympathetically. "Not all slave systems are like those on Jakku." She placated, expression softening as the girl looked at her - there was something...familiar in that particular look. "None of the former troops are abused or unduly punished. If they are, then they are removed and given to a more well mannered master or household."

R2-D2 beeped from behind them. "Yes, even the droids are treated well R2." Ben chuckled and received a pleased series of beeps in reply.

"We have also built a Jedi Temple." Ben murmured, dark eyes turning to Luke. "The dormitories are full with both Masters and Padawans alike."

Rey looked to Luke who looked as if he was about to dissolve into tears. She smiled as Leia pulled her father close and planted a kiss to his hair.

Lanai smiled warmly at her father. "You didn't truly think we would let all that you had done go to waste, did you?" She questioned softly and laced her fingers with Ben, clearing her throat. "Clothes have been laid out for each of you in your quarters. I suggest you change as we are only a few hours out of Naboo."

* * *

When the pilot announced that they were entering the territory of the Naboo system, Rey and Finn - despite their earlier reservations - couldn't help but run to the nearest viewport to watch their descent.

"Oh wow..." Rey breathed as her hazel eyes took in the sight of plunging waterfalls, glittering pyramids and buildings and lush greenery. "It's so beautiful."

"It will be your home for the time being." Lanai murmured as she watched the scenery flash by from just behind the pair. "You will be safe here. Not even General Hux is brazen enough to launch an attack against us."

Safe. Rey couldn't remember the last time she had associated that word with anything or anyone for that matter. "Will Luke continue to train me?" She asked. "What with the whole Jedi Temple and all."

Lanai nodded, and amused quirk to her lips. "My father will continue to train you." She stated and fixed Rey with that unnerving gaze of hers. "All I ask if that you be patient with him. He hasn't trained, much less had contact with another human being in years." Her expression turned melancholy as she thought of her father, alone in his exile without another soul to offer comfort. "You may find that there will be days when he cannot train you for whatever reason. Don't fault him for that."

Rey nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I had a feeling there would be some bumps in the road." She replied softly. "But, I'm sure we can work through them."

Finn nudged her in the ribs, turning her attention to the massive stone pyramid they were entering. "This is so cool." He breathed and they both grinned.

There a subtle jolt as the cruiser touched down, the Millennium Falcon just next to it and a hiss as the ramp lowered.

"Are you ready?" Ben asked as he entered the room, hand extended towards Lanai.

Lanai nodded, taking his hand as they made their way down the ramp, followed closely by the others.

"Ai Kwin. Ai Haihefa. (My Queen. My King)." A man in gilt robes strode forward from the group gathered to meet them. "Welcome home."

* * *

 **Please, please, please review! Yes, favorites and follows are nice, but I need to know what you guys think. So, please leave a review :)**


End file.
